Temporal Stuff
English * Go to gsnow ( You should have unlocked it by doing the 2nd Gods' quest ). * Talk to the Spirit ( 76,114 ). Temporal Mask 1 ( Middle Hat ) * Ask him to craft a Temporal Mask. He'll tell you to bring him 450 Temporal Crystal, 1 Old Monster Eye, 2 Knife 4, 1 Talon of Griffon, 10 Brigan, 10 Rune of Darkness, 10 Soft Feather, 100 Feather and 5 Cobalt Dyestuff. Temporal Boots ( 0 Def, Unbreakable when trying to refine it, +5% res per refine against OGH monsters ) * Ask him to craft Temporal Boots. He'll tell you to bring him 20 Temporal Crystal, 2 Shoes 1, 20 Soft Feather, 10 Cobalt Dyestuff, 10 Oridecon and 1 Elemental Stone. Temporal Mischievious Accessories 1 ( +1 in a random stat, the boost changes with every action you take ) * Ask him to craft a Temporal Mischievious Accessory. He'll tell you to bring him 20 Temporal Crystal, 100 Oil Paper, 10 Trunk, 20 Fang, 20 Steel, 20 Fragment, 1 Elunium. Français * Rendez-vous à gsnow ( L'accès est débloqué durant la 2ème quête des Dieux ). * Parlez au Spirit ( 76,114 ). Temporal Mask 1 ( Middle Hat ) * Demandez-lui de fabriquer un Temporal Mask. Il vous demandera de lui apporter 450 Temporal Crystal, 1 Old Monster Eye, 2 Knife 4, 1 Talon of Griffon, 10 Brigan, 10 Rune of Darkness, 10 Soft Feather, 100 Feather et 5 Cobalt Dyestuff. Temporal Boots ( 0 Def, Incassable durant les tentatives de refine, +5% res par niveau de refine contre les monstres d'OGH ) * Demandez-lui de fabriquer des Temporal Boots. Il vous demandera de lui apporter 20 Temporal Crystal, 2 Shoes 1, 20 Soft Feather, 10 Cobalt Dyestuff, 10 Oridecon and 1 Elemental Stone. Temporal Mischievious Accessories 1 ( +1 dans une stat aléatoire, la stat concernée change avec chaque action entreprise ) * Demandez-lui de fabriquer un Temporal Mischievious Accessory. Il vous demandera de lui apporter 20 Temporal Crystal, 100 Oil Paper, 10 Trunk, 20 Fang, 20 Steel, 20 Fragment, 1 Elunium. Español * Ve a gsnow ( Lo desbloqueas cuando inicias la 2nd Gods' quest ). * Habla con el Spirit ( 76,114 ). Temporal Mask 1 ( Middle Hat ) * Pídele que fabrique la Temporal Mask. Te pedira que le traigas 450 Temporal Crystal, 1 Old Monster Eye, 2 Knife 4, 1 Talon of Griffon, 10 Brigan, 10 Rune of Darkness, 10 Soft Feather, 100 Feather and 5 Cobalt Dyestuff. Temporal Boots ( 0 Def, No se rompen cuando los refinas en Dreamea, +5% res por cada refine contra mob de Old Glast Heim) * Pídele que fabrique los Temporal Boots. Te pedira que le traigas 20 Temporal Crystal, 2 Shoes 1, 20 Soft Feather, 10 Cobalt Dyestuff, 10 Oridecon and 1 Elemental Stone. Temporal Mischievious Accessories 1 ( +1 a un stat aleatorio, cada vez que realices una accion el stat con el bono cambiara) * Pidele que fabrique el Temporal Mischievious Accessory. Te pedira que le traigas 20 Temporal Crystal, 100 Oil Paper, 10 Trunk, 20 Fang, 20 Steel, 20 Fragment, 1 Elunium. Category:Quests